First paradox
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |era = • The pre-Blood Omen era |location = • The stronghold of William the Just |individuals = • Kain • Moebius • William the Just |revised = • The first timeline |result = • The second timeline |cause = • William the Just's death |appearances = }} This temporal distortion, identifiable as the first paradox in the Legacy of Kain series, was the first of three history-altering events witnessed in Nosgoth. It was created - under Moebius's influence - by Kain and William the Just, and took place in the pre-Blood Omen era. The paradox revised much of the pre-Blood Omen era and successive events, causing alterations which compounded Kain's decision not to sacrifice himself to restore the Pillars of Nosgoth; it removed the legions of the Nemesis from history, but introduced Moebius's mercenary army, which pushed the Vampire race to the brink of extinction. The paradox was seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and referenced heavily in Soul Reaver 2. History The first paradox was preceded by the rise of the Legions of the Nemesis and the corruption of boy king William the Just into the despotic tyrant known as "The Nemesis" in the Pre-Blood Omen era. In his youth Kain had watched the rise of the legions, however he did not truly appreciate the seriousness of the threat until he became a vampire in the Blood Omen era and witnessed the devastation wrought on Stahlberg by the bloodthirsty legions. Recognising the threat that their path of conquest posed to the rest of Nosgoth, Kain was prompted to seek the aid of the Lion Throne and the troops loyal to King Ottmar of Willendorf. After fulfilling a quest to return the captured soul of Ottmar's Daughter, Ottmar pledged his kingdom to Kain who only accepted his army to defend Nosgoth against the horde. At the Battle of the Last Stand the two armies met and the Army of the Last Hope was thoroughly routed, leaving Nosgoth at the mercy of the Nemesis. Using a time streaming device he had acquired in Avernus, Kain was able to escape the battle and found himself thrown back in time fifty years to the Pre-Blood Omen era, where the Time Guardian Moebius - acting as adviser to William - gave him a shipment of weapons and warned him of a vampire assassin sent to kill him. Realising the opportunity presented to him, Kain soon confronted William and with both armed with the Soul Reaver blade, a Reaver-convergence ensued. The temporal distortion allowed Kain to change history and kills William, fragmenting his blade and ensuring the Legions of the Nemesis would never rise to conquer Nosgoth. This action however has unexpected consequences and as Kain returned to the Blood Omen era he discovered the Moebius had manipulated the grief of William's subjects to form a mercenary army to hunt the vampires to extinction - Kain returned just in time to witness the execution of Vorador; leaving Kain as the sole survivor of his race. Role Outcomes *First timeline (Unseen) - William defeats Kain; presumably Kain is not killed but returns to the Blood Omen era. The Legions of the Nemesis rise to conquer Nosgoth *'Second timeline ''(fulfilled)''' - Kain utilises the Reaver-convergence and changes history, Killing William and shattering his version of the Reaver. William's grief-stricken subjects pledge to eliminate the vampires under the leadership of Moebius - Moebius's mercenary army is formed, effectively replacing the Legions in history and eventually suceeding in virtually eliminating the vampire race from Nosgoth. Role Notes *The First Paradox is never explicitly titled in sources and it may not truly be the 'first' of such temporal distortions - it is however the first to be shown in the narrative order of the series and is thus the first paradox event seen by the audience. References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:History Category:History: Paradoxes Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2